1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle lamp including a light guide plate.
2. Related Art
Some vehicle lamps are adapted to emit light to the front side of the lamp from its front surface by internally reflecting light, which is emitted from a plurality of light sources such as light-emitting diodes, by a plurality of reflective elements formed on its rear surface after making the light enter a light guide plate from a rear end face thereof.
Japanese Patent Document JP-A-2005-122946, for example, discloses a structure in which a side end face of the light guide plate, where the light emitted from the respective light sources enters, is disposed close to a rear end face in a direction facing the rear end face in such a vehicle lamp.
If a structure that causes the light emitted from the respective light sources to enter the light guide plate from the rear end face is used as the structure of the light guide plate, it is possible to place the light guide plate so that it is curved along the shape of the vehicle body after easily securing a space in which the respective light sources are disposed.
However, when the light emitted from the respective light sources enters the light guide plate from the rear end face as described above, it is necessary to cause the light to reach an emission surface of the light guide plate at an incidence angle smaller than a critical angle in order to emit the light, which enters the light guide plate, to the front side of the lamp. This, however, is not necessarily easy. For this reason, a problem can arise in that it also may not be easy to make the light guide plate appear to emit light uniformly in the front view of the lamp.